Adorable Flock One-shots
by FourDirtyPaws218106
Summary: Hilariously adorable one-shots about the flock. Contains Fax, Eggy, hilariously awesome flock adventures, and Total!
**Me: Disclaimer, I do not own the rights to Maximum Ride or any members of her flock. All rights go to James Patterson.**

 **Fang: Damn right you don't own me.**

 **Me: Oh shush, you know you love me.**

 **Fang: *Rolls Eyes***

 **Me: *Slaps him***

 **Fang: Rude!**

 **Me: Oh shut up you sound like Total.**

 **Total: Rude!**

 **Me: See?**

 **Fang: *Roll's Eyes,* Just read the damn story.**

Fang's P.o.V

Ice skating. Ice skating! That was what Ella had decided on when her mom asked what she wanted to do. I'd never ice skated before, and to be totally honest I was a little bit nervous. Not completely, I wasn't actually _that_ nervous, just what if I fell, or made a fool of myself? Or what if I fell _and_ made a fool of myself? What if I just couldn't do it? What if I fell and without thinking used my wings for balance and showed everyone in the ice rink my wings? Or what if I fell on top of Max? What if I couldn't get back up? What if I fell on Iggy? Or Nudge, or Gazzy, or_

 _Fang. You're going to be fine, stop worrying. You're giving me a headache._ Angel's voice chimed in my head, I shot her a glare and she smiled innocently back at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window trying to keep my thoughts at bay. We were in Dr. Martinez's minivan, I was in the back with Max and Iggy. Iggy was listening to music so loud I could hear it and he was on the opposite side of Max, he was dancing. Gazzy, Nudge and Angel sat in front of us, and Ella had the front seat. The Gasman was looking excitedly out the window, and Nudge and Angel were talking happily.

"Iggy? Can you turn your music down a little bit?" Max asked.

"WHAT?" Iggy screamed. The Gasman laughed from in front of me.

"Never mind," Max muttered.

"WHAT?" Iggy repeated. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I SAID NEVER MIND!" Max screamed back. Iggy rolled his eyes.

"SORRY! NO NEED TO YELL!" He screamed, Everyone laughed. I grabbed Max's hand in my own and smiled at her. She leaned over and kissed me.

"Awwwww!" Nudge cooed, she was turned around in her seat and was looking at us with a huge smile. Max blushed a little bit and looked down at her feet.

"Okay Guys! We're almost there!" Max's mom called from the front seat. I tried to calm my nerves but failed, Angel shot me a sympathetic look.

"WHAT!" Iggy screamed. Max grabbed his head phone and pulled it out of his ear.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" She screamed.

"Sorry," Iggy muttered, putting the head phone back in and continued singing and dancing. I laughed, Iggy was awesome, he could make any situation funny.

"Are there bathrooms there?" Gazzy called.

"I assume so. Why?" Dr. Martinez called back.

"Just wondering," He said. But I caught his mischevious look in the mirror, Max did to.

"Don't even think about it!" She warned. Gazzy's face fell.

"But_"

"No Buts, we're here to have fun not destroy stuff," She said.

"Fine," Gazzy sighed, I smiled at Max, I loved her. She could be a blushing 14 year old with a crush one minute, and could turn into caring mother or crazy warrior in a split second. It was amazing, I loved it, I loved her. A feeling similar to dread feel into my stomach as we turned into the ice rink's parking lot. I shook my head. What was I thinking. I'd taken on Erasers! The school! Itex! The freaking world! If I couldn't survive one day of ice skating with my girlfriend I was insane. And besides, normal kids did this all the time, you know the kids without wings and wolf things chasing their every move. Kids like you. Yeah those kids.

 _You'll be fine Fang. I promise._ That was Angel again. I didn't look at her this time, I took Max's hand and we made our way inside. The kids were very excited, Iggy probably the most excited out of all of them. Even Max seemed happy and relaxed, something I didn't see very much on her but I decided I liked. We made our way over to get our skates, and I felt my heart rate go up, and I prayed that Max couldn't hear it. Or Iggy for that matter with his weird super hearing. But Iggy was already on the ice and skating gracefully around the ice like he grew up on it. _Thank's for helping my self esteme Ig._ I thought to myself, Angel smiled at me. I wished she would stop doing that, it wasn't helping.

 _Sorry._ She sent me. I sighed. Max squeezed my hand, and I wondered if she could tell how I was feeling, I sure as hell hoped not. We rented our skates and sat next to each other

"Hey Fang?" Max asked me, while I was helping her tie her skates. "I'm warning you. I'm really bad, i've never done this before," She said laughing. I kissed her, a quick peck on the lips.

"It's okay. Me neither," I said with a smile, feeling slightly more relieved. I took a deep breath and told myself to have fun, even if it killed me. We stood up, Max's ankles shook as she tried to get her balance and she fell against me. She looked up at me and laughed, I kissed her again and we made our way to the door, walking slowly because walking on ice skates wasn't as easy everyone else made it look. Ella was in front of us when we reached the door, she too looked nervous as she placed one foot on the ice, it slipped and she grabbed at the door for dear life. I wanted to smile but I didn't. Iggy skated gracefully up to her. She looked up at him blushing.

"I'm no good at this," She said. Iggy chuckled and shook his head, he held out his hand, Ella took it and Iggy skated off quickly Ella cried out in surprise leaving Max and I to take the first dangerous step onto the ice. I took another deep breath. Max was holding tightly onto the door with her right hand, her left hand was holding mine tightly but I didn't care.

"You can go first," She said flashing me a nervous smile. I returned it, and stepped gingerly up to the door. Gazzy and Angel raced by the door laughing, Nudge was on the other side of the rink with Dr. Martinez her legs were shaking and she had a death grip on Max's mother. I heard her cry out as her foot slipped and she fell landing hard on the ice. We had come early so right now we were the only ones on the ice. _Okay._ I told myself. _If Iggy, Gaz, and Angel can do it, you can do it._ I said to myself as I stepped carefully onto the ice. I began to slide slowly toward the middle, and I scrambled toward the wall but I slipped and ended up on my butt on the ice. Max was laughing from the doorway, I glared at her as I began to stand up. It took me longer to get up than it would have if I were on the ground but eventually I was on my feet and holding tightly onto the wall with one hand as I waited for Max. I brushed the snow off the butt of my jeans and looked back at Max. She stepped onto the ice and her left foot slipped and she to landed on the ice. Now it was time to laugh, and her turn to glare. I chuckled as I reached down to help her up. At first she couldn't get up and pulled at my arm causing me to slip and fall again. We sat on the ice laughing for a short while before using both each other, and the wall to crawl into a hunched standing position as we struggled to get our balance. Our legs shook slightly as we struggled to find the right spot of balance, our hands holding onto each other's the other holding firmly to the wall. Gazzy and Angel skated over to us.

"Come on guys, let's go to the middle," Angel cried grabbing Max away from me and skating toward the middle, Max let out a small yelp as she was yanked out of my grip and across the ice.

"It's easy Fang. Out with one foot, out with the other like a swan," Gazzy said demonstrating with his arms out. I tried to copy his movements and soon I was moving across the ice, I wouldn't say gracefully but not _as_ awkwardly as before. I soon reached Max, and grabbed her hand and skated slowly away from Angel. Angel smiled at me as I made my way across the ice. The speakers came on playing Iggy's favorite song. I looked up to see him holding up his Ipod which he must have hooked up to the speaker and dancing. I laughed at the sight and pointed him out to Max who was also laughing. The song came to an end, and Iggy wiggled his eyebrows in our general direction before switching it to a slow song. _Thinking Out Loud_ By Ed Sheeran. Max smiled up at me, I bowed.

"May I have this dance?" I asked with a smile, Max laughed at nodded. I took her hand and pulled her against me, I had one hand on her waist the other held her hand and we swayed to the beat of the movement. I knew the flock was most likely watching us, but I didn't care. Max lay her head on my shoulder.

"Max?" I said.

"Hmmm," She sighed, she sounded so happy, I loved it.

"We're dancing on the ice, in the middle of a hockey rink, the whole flock is watching us and I don't care."I said, she lifted her head and looked up at me. "I don't care because i'm in love with you Max," I said. She looked at me and I noticed she had tears in her eyes. I had never told her I loved her, I'd wanted to forever, since she told me but I hadn't. I didn't know the exact reason why, I just hadn't.

"I love you to Fang," She said kissing me. I kissed her back, and it was like watching fireworks exploding, that much color and noise, and feeling, it was that amazing.


End file.
